Heroes of Time
by Hetalia.Power
Summary: What began as the creation of an Exploration Team between two nations turned into something that could change the world- The beginning of a grand tale. PMD: Explorers of Sky/Time and Hetalia. May contain mild violence and language, rating may go up.
1. A Storm at Sea

_**Heroes of Time**_

_Chapter 1- A Storm at Sea_

This was not a world of which we know, as most stories go.

This was a land where there were no humans, only nations. They co-existed with each other happily, many of them choosing to join together and form what they called an "Exploration Team" and discover new lands around them, and that was where this story began- and it marked the start of a grand tale.

* * *

><p>The clouds swirled above, and you could hardly see your hand in front of your face in the dark of the night. Floods enclosed the two on all sides.<p>

"H-Hang on," the older one commanded, grabbing the other's hand. "Don't let go!"

"I… I can't…"

"Wait, don't! Keep holding on!"

"N-No… d-drifting off…"

And with pure regret, the younger one could find no more strength to hold on and let go of the other's hand, quickly slipping off unconsciously into the ocean.

* * *

><p>Canada trembled, standing in front of the iron door to the guild. He wasn't sure, but he hoped that this could quite possibly be the day he entered. But he had to gather his courage, and he needed something that lifted his spirits somehow.<p>

Canada sighed, reaching for his bag and taking out a small rock. It didn't look like much at first glance, but the inscription on it told a story of it's own. It was his Relic Fragment, his own personal treasure. This was why he wanted to become and apprentice at Russia's guild- he wanted to become an explorer of grandeur, someone notable of legend that had discovered vast lands and unimaginable treasure- and the secret to his Relic Fragment. Canada put the stone back into his bag and looked at the door.

Pulling the long string next to it, he held his breath as he waited…

And waited…

And-

"Identify yourself, da~ze!"

Canada nearly jumped out of his skin, holding one hand against the door frame to steady himself.

"_Identify yourself_, da~ze!" The command came again, and once more, Canada determined he did not have the courage to do so, and instead, ran off.

From the side of the guild, a nation with silver hair looked around the side and smirked.

"Oi, Spain, did you see that kid? Looked like he had something valuable, didn't it?"

"Ne, didn't it?" The Spaniard that stood next to the other ran his fingers through his brown hair, green eyes gleaming. "What do you want to do about it, Prussia?"

"Why don't we go mess with that kid? Who knows, what he's got could be worth a lot of money! Kesesesese~"

* * *

><p>The blond North American nation stepped lightly, making his way down to the beach where he often went to regain his thoughts. Sitting down and settling himself into the sand, he grinned slightly at the sight of bubbles floating across the ocean and above the beach, reflecting the golden light of the sunset onto the blue ocean below; it was one of his favorite sights, and he often came there when he was feeling sorry for himself. He liked it here; it was particularly calm today- until he looked over to his left, and then all hell broke loose in his mind.<p>

Another nation lay unconscious on the sand, waves lapping at his gloved hand. The nation could have been Canada's twin, but he had bigger things to worry about at the points. Scrambling to his feet, Canada was quick to sprint over to the insentient nation and attempt to shake him awake.

"Hey, are you alright? Please wake up!"

The blond in the sand groaned, eyes opening as he looked up at Canada.

"…Who are you…?"

"Oh, thank goodness you're alright…" Canada let out a sigh of relief. "I'm Canada…"

The older nation sat up, rubbing his head.

"Yo, Canada. I'm America."

Canada laughed lightly, half out of relief and half out of the fact that he couldn't understand this guy. Unconscious in the sand one moment, awake and bubbly the next?

Standing, Canada offered his hand to America, who gladly took it and stood himself up, looking around.

"Where am I?"

"W-Well, you're at the beach… How did you end up passed out? Do you know? What do you remember before you blacked out…?"

"Uh… nothing. That's it. Sorry, bro."

"Um… I see…" Canada sighed lightly, a puzzled expression on his face.

'_He's an odd nation. I don't know if I should trust him… or even be here talking to him, for that matter,' _Canada thought. _'Oh, maple…'_

"So then, what are you doing here?" America asked, looking like nothing had happened.

"Me? Well… I like to come here sometimes, I-" Canada was abruptly cut off as he was slammed in the back by someone's shoulder; as he and his bag were knocked to the ground, both America and Canada looked up in shock to see that it was none other than Prussia, who was being flanked by Spain.

"Hey! What was that for, bro? Why'd you go and do that to him?" America snapped, obviously furious.

"Kesesesese~ Isn't it obvious, kid? We just wanted to mess with him~!"

Canada coughed slightly, sitting up to find Spain rooting through the contents of his bag.

"H-Hey, that's…!"

"Ne, I know what it is!" Spain remained silent for a few more seconds before dropping Canada's bag and opening his hand to reveal the relic fragment.

"W-Wait! Why are you doing this?" Canada stood up, his balls in fists.

"'Cause I'm willing to bet my little bird that chuck of rock is one valuable artifact, kid. Catch you later!" Dragging Spain off with him, Prussia laughed the whole way as the two ran into a distant cave.

"Ohh…" Canada's eyes were brimming with tears as he clutched his chest, and America put his hand on Canada's shoulder.

"It's ok, bro. It was just a rock."

"I know it was just a rock, but…" Canada groaned slightly. "That rock is my personal treasure… it's my Relic Fragment…"

"Oh… man, I'm sorry about that…"

"W-will you help me get it back?" Canada looked up at America; the taller nation's face was unreadable for just a moment, until a smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth and he broke out into a heroic laugh.

"Of course, man! That's what heroes do!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well then. I suppose listening to the greatest OST of all time and playing the awesomest video game ever made makes you want to write a crossover of it.  
>Seriously, man. Pokemon Mystery Dungeon is freaking AWESOME. The Explorers of TimeDarkness/Sky series was freakin' unbelievable. The music and the plot and the game play rivaled Chrono Trigger. CHRONO TRIGGER, bro. That game is amazin'. And PMD is better.

Anywho, if you've played this game before and you're a Hetalia fan, you're probably going to love this. Actually, if you're a Hetalia fan, you're probably going to enjoy this regardless of whether or not you've played the game, but... yeah.

Alright, I already have Grovyle planned out, but I want you guys to guess who Grovyle and Dusknoir are gonna be. I want your guy's input really badly; I'll be doing shout-outs in the next chapter and all that jazz, so... Just hang on, I guess.  
>Hope you guys liked this chapter and will keep on reading, and remember, reviews are love!<p>

~_Neko-chan_


	2. The Beggining of a Grand Tale

_Chapter 2- The Beginning of a Grand Tale_

America trudged along in front of Canada, though he had no idea where he was headed. All he knew was that the two of them were going after Prussia and Spain to get the Relic Fragment back; he didn't know the terrain of the rocky cave at all- after all, how could he? He had no memories.

"Say, Canada." America looked over at the smaller nation, continuing his stride through the cave. "What are we supposed to do when we reach these guys? We have no weapons."

"Well, we're nations… We can fight by hand, but we use what we find, and… we have special abilities. Just one, and it's one can always change as we get stronger, but it's something powerful that no other nation can use. Well, sometimes."

"What d'you mean, _'sometimes'_?"

"Sometimes there are common abilities," Canada explained. "For instance, I can use an ability called 'Force Palm'… it's not that good, though."

"Aw, come on, it sounds awesome. I bet it can totally kick some tail!"

Canada laughed lightly.

"Maybe." He looked up at America. "Hey, do you have an ability?"

"Gee, I dunno." America rubbed the back of his head. "I suppose I might, but I really can't remember."

"…Oh." The two kept walking on in silence until they reached the end of the cave, where Prussia and Spain bantered about their new find.

"Hey!" America yelled out. "We have some unfinished business with you two!"

Prussia turned around and scowled in disgust.

"Oh. It's you. What, you worked up the courage to come face the awesome me? Kesesesese~" Prussia sauntered over, a smug look on his face. "You two are nothin' but a couple of chickens!"

And with that, America hit Prussia clean across the face, forcing the silver-haired nation to stagger back for a moment. Canada looked up at the taller nation, who had the kind of look on his face that suggested he'd just won the World Series rather than punched a man in the face.

"Yeah, and next time you even _think_ about insulting the hero, I'll do a lot more than bruise your face!"

Prussia scoffed as Spain came to his aid.

"Humph! Whatever. That was just a fluke." Prussia grinned, a dangerous look coming to his eye. "There's no way you could beat the awesome me."

This ticked America off; he round-house kicked Prussia in the side of the head, all but knocking him out.

"Not so tough now, are you?" America smirked rather smugly as Prussia stood, wiping the blood from the corners of his mouth.

"Nice shot," he growled before uttering an inaudible command to Spain. Spain nodded happily, and grabbed Canada by the wrist, yanking him over forcefully. America's eyes widened, gritting his teeth, but as he took a step towards them, Spain gripped Canada's wrist tighter, forcing the boy to cry out in pain.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you! Kesesesese~" Prussia grinned, and it sickened America how low these two would stoop.

"Let him go," America growled, fists clenched. Prussia just laughed.

"Admit defeat first!"

America glared at him.

"Go on, do it! Or is the hero too proud to save his friend?" Prussia continued to taunt him, until unexpectedly, Canada's fist came out of no where; engulfed in a sort of purple glow, it first knocked out Spain, and then Prussia was down for the count. A smirk began to tug at the corners of America's lips, soon breaking out into a full-force grin.

"Dude! That was _awesome!_" He laughed, Canada picking up his relic fragment and starting the lead to exit the cave.

"Yeah… I guess it was."

* * *

><p>"So what was it that we went back to get?" America asked, settled firmly in the sand below him as Canada sat next to him to watch the sunset.<p>

"My Relic Fragment, remember?" Canada took it out of his bag once more to show to America, and the older nation took it from his hands to look it over.

"Hey, this is pretty neat. A Relic Fragment, huh?"

"Yeah. It's my personal treasure…" Canada looked out to the ocean, smiling lightly. "What I want most in this world is to discover its secret. Do you see the pattern on it?"

"Yeah."

"I'm convinced it's part of something bigger. I want to find out what it was part of; I want to make a huge discovery. Actually, before I found you, I was over at Russia's Guild… I was going to join an exploration team, but I chickened out."

"What's an exploration team?" America questioned, looking over at him quizzically.

"It's like a team of nations that get together and search for treasure, exploring lost lands, helping nations in need. Which leads me to my next question." Canada looked over at him, a hopeful look in his eyes. "Before I met you, I've always been a huge coward, backing out of everything I tried to do. But in the cave today… that was the first time I've ever felt to brave. So, I was wondering… America, would you start an exploration team with me?"

This was happening so suddenly. First, America wakes up on the beach, and the next minute, he was rescuing some kid and being asked to join an exploration team. But then again, Canada _did_ say he would be helping nations in need, and that was the hero's job, right?"

"Alright then. Sure. Why not? I think it'd be fun."

Canada's face grew joyful.

"Really? You will?" Canada abruptly dove and hugged him, causing America to exhale sharply, surprised. "Thank you!"

"Ugh… Yeah, ok… You're killing me here, Canada!"

* * *

><p>"So this is Russia's Guild," Canada explained, trembling slightly as he stood before the large guild that had intimidated him so many times before. "It's a really famous exploration guild… I've always wanted to join, but every time I try, I get scared and leave…"<p>

"Well, you've got the hero with you now, right?" America reassured, causing Canada to laugh.

"Yeah. So, I suppose I can't be scared." Canada stepped forward, pulling the string by the door and waiting patiently until the voice called out once more,

"Identify yourself, da~ze!"

Canada jumped, but in a strong, confident voice, replied, "Canada!"

"There's a stranger with you! Have them identify themselves!"

"America, the hero!' America grinned, laughing slightly. The voice behind the door paused.

"Alright, da~ze, you may come in!"

The iron gate posing as a door began to move with a mechanic groan, and it soon lifted itself completely to let to two in. As they stepped into the shelter of the guild's building, Canada was shocked to see that a ladder led underground, forming a passage.

"Wow… it goes underground!"

"Yeah, I figured it might. See, it's built into a cliff, it seems, and the building outside is way too small to house a whole guild. So I figured it might actually be underground," America explained.

"You figured all that out just by looking at the building?"

"Well, I had a while to think."

As the two nations climbed their way down the ladder, they made their way into the first floor of the guild where they were soon greeted by a timid nation with shoulder-length brown hair.

"H-Hello! I'm afraid we have no time for salespersons or silly surveys, so I'll have to ask you to leave," he greeted.

"Um, no, see, we wanted to join the guild to form an exploration team," Canada explained. "_That's_ why we're here."

America nodded in confirmation, and the nation looked at them for a second before speaking again.

"Oh. R-really? Well, I'm sorry to have tried to chase you off! My name is Lithuania, and I'm Guildmaster Russia's advisor. H-his right-hand man, if you will. And you are?"

"I'm America, and this guy is Canada," America introduced, leaving no time for Canada to do it himself.

"Well then, come with me…" Lithuania began to walk off to a ladder leading to the second floor; Canada looked over at America quizzically, and America just shrugged as if to say, "Go along with it, I guess."

The two proceeded to follow Lithuania, being lead to a door over to the right of the guild.

"Now, this is Guildmaster Russia's room… and under _no_ circumstances may you u-upset him… oh dear…" Lithuania opened the door to the office. "M-Mr. Russia? I'm coming in… You have guests…"

America and Canada stepped in, unaware of why Lithuania was so afraid. At the far end of the small room, a large nation stood at a desk with his back turned towards them, his tan coat going all the way down to his feet and his light pink scarf covering his neck. He was silent for a moment, until he whipped around, a cheerful grin on his face.

"Hiya! I'm Russia! And you are~?"

America looked at the large nation with disbelief in his eyes, and this time it was Canada's turn to do introductions as the older could not speak.

"I'm Canada… and this is America, the self-proclaimed 'hero'… figured I ought to get that out of the way…"

"So good to meet you! How can I help you today?" Russia asked, his tone bearing a thickness of childish immaturity.

"…Well, we were hoping to start an exploration team," America explained, starting to get over himself.

"Good, good! Have you thought of a name?"

"Uh, no, actually." America looked to Canada. "What do you think?"

Canada thought about it for a second before speaking up.

"How about… North American Hurricane?"

"…That's unbelievably awesome, bro!" America cheered.

"Team 'North American Hurricane', huh? Sounds great!" Russia threw his hands up and cheered, "YONDA~!"

America raised an eyebrow, and Canada nodded respectfully.

"Thank you…"

"And you'll need this, too!" Russia went through a drawer on his desk, pulling out a box and handing it to Canada, since America was too dumbfounded to respond. "It's your official exploration kit!"

Canada opened it up, to reveal the contents of a Treasure Bag, a Wonder Map and an Exploration Badge.

"Th-thank you so much, sir!" Canada nodded one more time before allowing himself and America to be lead out by Lithuania.

"V-Very good job not upsetting the Guildmaster," he said quietly. Now go down that hall," Lithuania point towards a long corridor, "And you'll be staying to the room at the very end. Get plenty of rest, because your work starts tomorrow. Goodnight." The small nation bowed, walking away to do his duties. America turned to Canada.

"Let's go get some rest then, 'kay?"

Canada nodded, and the two went on their way.

And so this was the start of a very grand adventure, although the two did not know it just yet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Alright. Yeah. This came out too fast.  
>But I had SOOOOOO much fun writing Russia XDDD<br>So I suppose I didn't give anyone time to review this, which just means shout-outs and stuff will be in the next chapter. hwich I promise won't come out as quickly.

And remember, I want to know who you think Grovyle and Dusknoir are gonna be! For that matter, throw in Dialga and the Lake Trio if you want. But I particularly want Grovyle and Dusknoir, so... Oh, I'm being needy XD

Hope you liked this chapter, and remember, review are love~!

EDIT- Ok, So, because I needed China for something else (I was seriously stuck on some stuff, bro) I changed the sentry from China to Korea. So. Yeah.


	3. Filler Mission 1: Rescue M'Wife

_Chapter 3- Rescue M'wife_

"HEY, da~ze! Get up! You're LATE, rookies!"

America groaned and sat up, rubbing his head.

"Oh, can you get any _louder?_" he growled, glaring at the sentry.

"Of course not, silly! Oh, right. I'm Korea. Now get your butt up!" And with that, Korea skipped off happily, America wanting to hit his fellow apprentice upside the back of the head. Instead, however, he simply reached over to wake his partner up, but realized he wasn't in his bed.

"…Canada? Where are you?" America asked, though speaking to someone who wasn't there he knew was an act in vain. As if on cue, Canada came sprinting down the hall and opened the door, out of breath.

"America, come on! You're late!"

"Oh, calm down, bro." America stood up and stretched. "You know what I need? Some PJs. These clothes are so nasty after being on the sand and then fighting like a hero and then sleeping in them… do you think they give us PJs?"

"_America!"_ Canada grabbed his comrade by the arm and pulled him out in to the hall, running quickly as he pulled a stumbling America behind him.

"You're LATE, rookies! Da~ze~" Korea rocked on his heels in line with other apprentices of the guild, obviously please with their slip-up.

"Shut up, Korea!" America snapped.

"I-I'm not late! I was out here long before America!" Canada rebutted, rather furious (Although it did not show.)

"Q-Quiet! Guildmaster Russia is coming out any time now!" Lithuania barked, regaining order. "M-Mr. Russia! The guild is ready for you!"

The door to Russia's office opened, and the large nation stepped out, a cheery grin on his face with a sunflower in his hand.

"Mr. Russia, d-do you have any words of wisdom for our guild this morning?" Lithuania asked.

"…Nope~!" Russia chimed in reply, rocking on his heels. Lithuania sighed nervously and turned back to the guild.

"Alright, then, off to work, all of you!"

Obeying the order, members of the guild went off in all directions, except for America and Canada; the two of which were standing there confused, when America decided they should just wander around the guild pretending like they knew what they were doing. However, Lithuania called them out.

"O-Oh, you two, come here!"

America sighed unenthusiastically, walking over with a pout in his step as Canada followed in tow.

"What is it?" America muttered.

"I'll have you two take a job from the mission boards, o-ok?" Lithuania then proceeded to lead the two up a ladder to the guild's second floor, where they were faced with two massive boards on either side of the guild's walls.

"Hmm…" Lithuania scanned the board to the left before plucking off a paper. "Do this one."

America gladly took the paper, looking it over.

"…'Save m'wife'?" America read aloud. "What kind of a job title is that?"

"The title of the job you're going to be doing. It's just in the Beach Cave. G-go on!" Lithuania nodded respectfully before taking the ladder back down to the second floor. America sighed, turning to Canada.

"So we have to go save this dude's wife," America explained, though that much was obviously clear to Canada.

"What else does it say?" The younger nation enquired.

"Um… it says: 'm'wife Finland w'nt to th' Beach Cave 'nd hasn't c'me back. Please g' and r'escue him.' _Him?_ What?"

"Just ignore it, America; a job is a job, right?"

America sighed in response.

"Yeah, I suppose."

* * *

><p>"So this is where we're supposed to do the job?" America asked. "We were here yesterday, right? But it's so different."<p>

"Oh, that's the point of a Mystery Dungeon," Canada began.

"A Mystery who-da-what…?"

"A _Mystery Dungeon_," Canada repeated, the irritation obvious in his voice. "It's a place where Nations can go to explore."

"Hmm… Explain."

"So, a Mystery Dungeon is an odd place that changes every time you go in it. If you faint while you're in one, then you'll loose half your money and up to half your items," Canada clarified. "These are where exploration teams do most, if not all of their exploring. Sometimes, though, nations will come into one and get stuck, and then exploration teams have to go and save them. Or, you might have to go after an outlaw of find an item. Understand?"

"Uh, I think so. Let's just get this over with, 'kay?" America continued to walk through the Beach Cave, Canada sighing and following close behind. As they continued through, they eventually found who they were looking for. A blond boy, barely older than them, lay unconscious on the floor.

"Oh… I bet he passed out from hunger. We'd better carry him back; sound good, America?" Canada deduced.

"Ugh, whatever…"

* * *

><p>"Thank y' f'r rescuing m'wife," Norway thanked, a fully conscious Finland standing next to him.<p>

"Yes, thank you! I'm sorry for having to make you carry me back, but please accept this reward of 2,000 GP!"

"Holy sugar!" America sputtered, dumbfounded. "2,000 GP? Seriously?" he punched Canada in the arm, causing the other nation to punch back with more force after rubbing his sore upper arm. "Canada, bro, we're rich just like that!"

"Oh, don't worry, it's a fair price! Thank you!" Finland nodded respectfully, and he and Norway left. While America was busy making a giddy fool of himself, Lithuania approached them.

"W-Well, then, I'll be taking the Guild's cut of that."

America froze.

"What?"

"Well, of course, that's the guild's rule! You didn't think we were just letting you freeload here without any payment at all, did you?"

"Uh, well…"

"America, don't answer that," Canada sighed. With regret, America handed over the 2,000 GP, only to receive 200 back.

"Oh, come on, that's so not fair! We had to carry that dude back and everything! We should get way more than that!"

"Well, th-that's the guild's rule!" Without another word, Lithuania went back.

"Aw, this sucks…" America kicked the wall, and Canada put his hand on the older nation's shoulder.

"It's ok," Canada reassured. "Once we're out on our own, the pay will be much greater. Besides, in some dungeons, you can just find money lying around, so we'll be rich in no time. Don't worry."

"…Money? Just, like, on the ground?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god I love this so hard."

"Well, that was an… _interesting_ way to phrase that…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Canada and I would like to apologize on behalf of America for his butchering of the English language.

Anywho, for those of you who read this without reading the freshly-updated 1st and 2nd chapter, I changed the sentry from China to Korea because I found a bigger place in the plotline for China and honestly, the place I'd chsoen for Korea was rather manipulatable.

What do you guys think about this chapter? I figured during the breaks in the game where you ahve to do a crapload of jobs, I might insert a filler chapter every once in a while. They're be purely humor and action, nothing too big. Well, I needed to do this filler 'cause America needed to be schooled by Canada on what the bloody hell a Mystery Dungeon was.  
>And America's dialogue was fun to write XD "Holy Sugar" was the best part in my opinion ^^; I love that... And in case you're wondering, yes, he will be using more stupid language like that.<p>

Right! Shout-outs! How about to my two reviewers and **bffs4evamattandMello**~? Thanks, you guys, I've actually never actually had more than 1 review for a story within the first day (holy freakin' fail), so I love you guys~ Keep on reading!

So, I still was your opinions on who Grovyle and Dusnoir are gonna be~ Dialga, too, if you want. I'm not sure if I'll be doing a sequal for the post-game plot-line with Palkia and Darkrai and everything, but if I do, I know the characters. Still, it's too early in the story to think about that. So let me hear your opinion on the other charaters!

Hope you enjoyed this, and remember, reviews are love~!


	4. The Scream

_Chapter 4- The Scream_

After another loud awakening and a repeat of yesterday's tardiness on America's part (who had happily been bequeathed a pair of pajamas along with Canada so they could was their clothes before going to bed that night) the two "partners in crime" as America had so unfittingly put it were ready for another day. Their assignment, as Lithuania had pointed out, was to head down to Treasure Town. Canada knew the town and its surrounding areas very well, so Lithuania wasn't worried about the two.

As Canada lead America through the streets, he stopped at Austria's Bank to deposit the money from the previous rescue into an account that had accumulated money over the years. As Austria gave the final total, America was dumbfounded- _10,450 GP_.

"Holy crap! Bro, we're _already_ rich!" he cheered as they continued to walk down the street.

"No. That's an emergency fund. It's not for willy-nilly spending, America; though, I guess it's going to deplete quite a bit now that we're an Exploration Team," Canada explained.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we'll need to buy supplies and the Swiss Market. Switzerland and his sister Liechtenstein run it, and they always carry things we need."

"Ah. So like… we can't spend it and be all boss?"

"No! What's wrong with you? That money is strictly for emergencies only. But then again, I suppose you wouldn't understand how to finance… you've got no memories." Canada sighed, looking over at America apologetically. "I'm sorry to have yelled at you."

"No, it's cool, bro. I still think we should dip into it sometime."

"And do _what_, exactly, America?"

"I dunno. Once we find something we can go blow like, 2,000 bucks on, we could just go insane one night. Let loose a little."

"2,000 GP, America? That sounds a little excessive."

"Yeah, well fun is excessive."

The two remained silent as they came to the Swiss market.

"Hello, Switzerland. And you too, Liechtenstein," Canada greeted, his usual innocent smile taking over.

"Hello, Canada. And… who is that?" Switzerland scowled, and America could conclude that this was his normal look.

"The name's America- and I'm the hero." America gave one of his goofy grins, and Switzerland was clearly not amused.

"Okay. Sounds nice. Now are you here to buy anything? You shouldn't loiter, you know," Switzerland sighed and leaned against the counter as his sister came out with a basket full of all sorts of food items.

"Actually, we're not here to buy any… weapons from you, we were here to pick up some tools necessary for our explorations from your sister," Canada explained, slightly guilty to have to let the impatient man down.

"Weapons are necessary for explorations," Switzerland pouted as he proceeded to go into the back. Liechtenstein this time greeted the two, much more cheerful than her brother.

"Hello Canada! So good to see you again!" She said quietly, almost quieter than Canada was sometimes. "This is America, you said?"

"Yep! The hero, at your service!" America flashed another goofy grin.

"It's nice to meet you, America." Liechtenstein smiled lightly at him, setting her full basket down on the counter. "So what can I get for you today?"

"What's in stock today?" Canada asked politely.

"Oh, just the usual… Gummies, apples, seeds, those kind of things."

"Gummies?" America looked to Canada. "What's a gummy?"

"Oh, it's a candy. But it's really expensive, since it makes you stronger," the younger nation explained.

"Are they good?"

"Fantastic."

"Buy me one."

"No, America! We don't need one right now! Later."

"Buy. Me. One. _Now_."

"America, if you're going to continue to be such a child, I'm not gonna buy you _anything_," Canada chastised. "I was even planning on getting you some Pecha berries to thank you for creating an exploration team with me. Gummies are really expensive, America, I don't want to spend the money on one right now."

"…How much are they?" America asked.

"They're about 800 GP. And sometimes the prices rise."

"…Holy sugar."

"Is that your catch phrase or something?"

Without giving America the chance to answer, Switzerland shouted out from the back of the shop,

"BUY SOMETHING OR GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I SHOOT BOTH YOUR BRAINS OUT!"

Canada swallowed hard.

"Uh, w-we'll take 2 Pecha berries a sleep seed, I suppose…"

"I'm really sorry about my brother. He can be really rough sometimes." Liechtenstein pulled out said items from under the counter and wrapped them up in packaging paper neatly before handing it to the Canadian. "Nothing else for you?"

Canada shook his head. "No, I think that's enough."

"Alright, then that comes to a total of 140 GP, please."

Canada handed over the outlay of the purchase to the young country and nodded politely, giving that same innocent smile before turning to walk off. Just as he did so, two small boys ran up to the store.

"Ms. Liechtenstein! Ms. Liechtenstein!" The taller one called, holding on to his gaudy white had as he ran. The smaller one behind him, with tousled sandy blond hair, was struggling to keep up.

"Hello, Sealand. How are you today?"

"Good! Can we get an apple please?"

Liechtenstein nodded happily, handing over a package to the smaller one as Sealand paid. "Here you are, Latvia."

"Thank you!" Sealand called, dragging the other off with him.

"Those boys are so sweet," Liechtenstein commented to America and Canada, who had chosen to watch. "Their older brother, Estonia, fell ill recently, so they've been coming here to do the shopping for him."

Suddenly, Latvia came running back.

"M-Ms. Liechtenstein, you gave us two apples," he said, reaching up to place one back on the counter. "That's one more than we paid for."

"I know. It's alright, that's my treat. You two enjoy that."

"R-Really? Thank you, Ms. Liechtenstein!" Latvia turned to run off, and succeeded at first until he tripped and dropped the apple, which rolled over to America. Said nation picked the apple up, handing it to Latvia when he had stood and recomposed himself.

"Th-thank you, sir!" Latvia ran off, and America soon found himself clutching his head.

'_Ow… my head's feeling all weird… is this a dizzy spell or something…?'_

"Are you okay, America?" Canada asked gently, hoping his fellow nation wasn't coming down with something. But before America could answer, black suddenly shot across his vision and he heard a sudden scream for help.

As soon as he was conscious once more, he immediately turned to Canada.

"Did you hear that?" he frantically.

"Hear what…?"

"That scream! Latvia just screamed for help!"

"What are you talking about? No he didn't… At least, I didn't hear anything… Liechtenstein? Did you…?" Canada asked, worried.

"No, nothing at all. I'm sorry."

"See, it was just your imagination."

"Alright, bro, but…" America didn't finish his sentence. _'It still sounded pretty real to me…'_

After finishing their business in that section of Treasure Town, the two turned back to return to the guild; however, on their way, they ran across a little scene.

"Really? You will?" Latvia asked a much taller, Asian nation, who nodded in response.

"Yay! Thank you, Mr. Hong Kong!" Sealand cried.

"It's no trouble at all," the man said, slightly monotone.

"What's going on?" Canada asked, walking over with America in tow.

"Mr. Hong Kong agreed to help us find an item we lost! He thinks he knows where it is!" Sealand cheerfully explained.

"Really? That's so nice of him!"

"Oh, please, I'm just trying to help. No need to flatter me." His voice was incredibly monotone, though it had a hint of cheerfulness to it; but what worried America were his eyes. They were almost unreadable… almost. America didn't trust him immediately, picking up on a hint of a sinister look.

As Hong Kong and the brothers began to go on there way, Hong Kong's shoulder took an accidental bump into America's.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He bowed in apology and continued to walk. And in a matter of second, the dizzy feeling came back. America clutched his head in pain, eyes squeezed shut as his legs nearly buckled beneath him.

"America? Are you alright?" Canada had to steady the older nation to keep him from falling as everything blacked out for just a second; then a new scene came into play for America.

"_If you don't comply, it'll mean big trouble for you!" Hong Kong threatened, a mountainous area around him. Latvia trembled in front of him, letting out that same cry for help America had heard earlier._

"_H-h-h…HELP!"_

As America came too, he shot straight up and gasped.

"America? What's wrong?" Canada question, rather worried. America explained everything.

"What? No, not Hong Kong… he seemed like such a nice nation. I think it was just a bad daydream, America. Let's get you back to the guild. I bet you're just hungry; you can try out those Pecha berries I bought for you, ok?" Canada gave another innocent smile, but an expression of concern found it's way it.

"A-Alright…" America sighed, letting Canada lead the way back to the guild.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **NO, HONG KONG IS NOT JAPAN IN DISGUISE.  
>I just suck really hard at writing Hong Kong. And besides, Japan has an important part later, so he couldn't be Drowzee.<p>

This was a really odd chapter to write. I mean, I never could get Switzerland right either, but he's always been so angry in my mind so I assume he came out right.  
>Oh, and no, I know Latvia and Sealand aren't brothers. They were just the only ones I could think of for that role, so I said they were brothers ._. I had considered Italy and Romano, but they already had an important part later. (NO, THE ITALY TWINS ARE NOT GOING TO BE DIALGA AND PALKIA, EITHER.)<p>

Again, I'd love to hear who you think Grovyle and Dusknoir are gonna be, and remember, reviews are love~! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed~!


	5. To Defeat a Criminal

_Chapter 5- To Defeat a Criminal_

America sighed, leaning back onto his bed as Canada unwrapped the package and handed a large berry to Canada; it was at least as big as the older nation's hand.

"Whoa, that's huge!" America grinned at the berry, and Canada ignored to opportunity for a dirty joke.

"Yeah, the berries here are actually really oversized. Try it out," Canada offered, and so the older nation took a bite out of it, and through a full mouth, cried out,

"Oh my god, that's _awesome!_"

"America, please, don't speak with your mouth full," Canada sighed. He was already becoming a baby sitter for him… or maybe the younger brother that kept the wild, older brother in line?

America quickly finished the first berry, moving onto the second which he also devoured in record time.

"I love those so much!" America laughed, falling back onto his bed.

"Well, remember, we have to get back to work. The day's not over yet."

"Oh, right." America sat up against, stretching as he sighed. "Alright, let's go report to Lithuania, then."

* * *

><p>"Well, I'll have you take a job from the Outlaw Notice board today, then," Lithuania explained. "It's the board opposite of the one you took a job from yesterday. Understood?"<p>

"Yep." Canada nodded politely, and followed America up to the first floor where they reached the notice board.

"Why don't you pick today, bro?" America offered, looking over at the younger nation.

"Really? Alright then…" Canada began to look the board over; however, after a few seconds, his eyes locked with one poster and he froze, beginning to tremble.

"What's wrong?" America looked over at him, not bothering to follow his gaze knowing the younger would tell him in time.

"Th-the poster… in the top left corner… America, look…!" A trembling hand pointed up to a poster in said position, depicting a picture of an outlaw- none other than Hong Kong.

"Son of a-! Canada, I told you! You should have listened to me before!" America growled, looking at Canada with eyes wide with anger; not towards the younger nation, however, but the culprit that had so easily slipped from his grasp.

"I-I know, you were right! We have to go after them and rescue the boys, though, so this is no time to be bickering! Come on!" Canada quickly grabbed America by the arm pulling him out of the guild; it wasn't so much pulling, though, since America went along gladly. After all, that was the hero's duty, right?

The two rushed out, not even stopping to make the preparations that they might need. _'We have Sleep seeds in our bag,'_ Canada thought, _'so if I play my strategy right, we should have no trouble rescuing the boys.'_

On the pathway out of Treasure Town, Sealand stood looking distressed.

"Sealand!" Canada called. "Where's Latvia?"

"H-He went with Mr. Hong Kong… I lost sight of them and they haven't come back… you guys have to go rescue them!"

"We will," America promised. "Can you show us where they went?"

Sealand obliged and lead them to a craggy pathway into a mountain maybe no more than a mile away from town.

"America, this looks like what you saw in your vision, doesn't it? A mountainous area?" Canada looked over to his partner, who nodded. "Then we should take this path and go through the dungeon. Ok?"

"Alright. Sealand, you stay here, ok?" America looked over at the young nation, who happily obliged, not wanting to put himself into danger as the Exploration Team went ahead to rescue his brother.

* * *

><p>"Um, M-Mr. Hong Kong, can you tell me where my item is now? I-I don't see it…" Latvia trembled, following Hong Kong into a dead end at the peak of the mountain.<p>

"Well, I'm sorry, but haven't you figured it out yet?" Hong Kong's quiet voice sounded deadly, dangerous, causing Latvia to tremble more.

"W-what…?"

"I tricked you. Honestly, I have no idea where your item is. But I need your help with something." As Hong Kong continued, Latvia shook harder, his eyes brimming with tears. "See that cave over there? Rumor has it, there's a trove of treasure back there. But as you can see, I'm too large to fit back there. That's where you come in."

"Wh-where's my brother? He's coming soon, right…?" Latvia ran for the path he came from, but was only blocked by Hong Kong.

"Hey, come on! I'll take you home when we're done here, sheesh! I don't want to hurt you, Latvia. But if you don't comply, it'll mean big trouble for you!"

"H-h-h… HELP!"

"Stop right there, Hong Kong!" America shouted, outraged as he and Canada quickly sprinted to the top of the mountain.

"Y-You…!" Hong Kong took a step back as Latvia ran to the two of them.

"Go back down the mountain, Latvia, your brother is waiting for you down here," Canada reassured. "We'll take care of this creep, ok?"

Latvia nodded, running at a speed that could kill back down the mountain.

"Honestly, I wasn't actually going to hurt him!" Hong Kong pouted. "I just needed the kid's help, that's all!"

"That was horrible, cornering the child like that!" America growled. "You don't just trick an innocent kid like that! Or threaten them! That's awful!"

Canada nodded in angry agreement.

"It'd be easy to take you down!"

Hong Kong's eyes were wide with fear at first, but soon squinted in a dangerous fury as his mouth curled into a smirk.

"You two are nothing but a bunch of big-talkers. Look at you; you're shaking like a baby!" Hong Kong glared at Canada and laughed. "You couldn't take me down if you tried!"

"…It's true, I am a bit afraid," Canada quietly admitted, before his volume sharply rose. "But that doesn't mean I don't have the guts to take you out!"

"Then try it," Hong Kong goaded, and it was America who returned the taunt with one of his signature round-house kicks to the head. Hong Kong was taken aback for a moment, stumbling to one side before upper-cutting America in the jaw.

'_This guy's strong,'_ America thought, growling. _'But I'm sure I can finish him.'_

Canada was quick to step in, kneeing Hong Kong in the gut, but it had little effect on him; instead, he simply knocked America out of the way and grabbed Canada by the throat, pinning him to the wall.

"You're weak, you know that?" Hong Kong spat. Canada returned the insult with a Force Palm to Hong Kong's jaw, freeing himself for a moment before being hit back into the wall by a strong wave of Hong Kong's special ability, Psychic. America once again engaged the criminal nation into hand-to-hand combat, though it was a battle he was quickly loosing. On his last legs, America did something he didn't honestly know he could.

The nation paused for a moment, receiving an odd look from Hong Kong, before returning to dangerous smirk and firing a strong beam of energy from his hands, knocking Hong Kong out.

The battle was over.

America took this moment of calm as on opportunity to make sure that Canada was alright, helping the younger nation up.

"Are you alright?" He asked. "You're not too hurt, are you?"

"N-no, not at all. I'm just in pain, but… it'll go away. Don't worry," Canada responded, giving that innocent smile. America returned it with a goofy grin.

"Good. Did you see how _awesome_ I looked back there? That was so cool, I was just like 'BOOM!' and he hit the ground and… I didn't know I could do that!" America began to laugh, and Canada raised an eyebrow but smiled none the less.

"Yeah. I think that might have been your ability, America. I've only seen it once before… it's really rare. 'Hyper Beam', I think it was called," Canada explained.

"Well it's awesome, and I can do it. But of course, it's a fitting move for the hero. Now let's head back, ok? I wanna take this stupid criminal in."

"Agreed." Canada laughed lightly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** HYPER BEAM, BRO. God America is so boss in this chapter XD

I am really far behind. 5 chapters in and i haven't even reached the introduction of Team Skull's leader... fans of the Bad Touch Trio should know who it's going to be, kesesesese~ (No. Not Prussia. Prussia was already introduced. I just had a serious temptaion to do that.)

Oh yeah, by the way, if you haven't heard the PMD soundtrack (The Explorers games, the ones I'm writing about) then make sure you definately go and find that. I _may_ be posting it on my dA, but probably not since I didn't do the game ripping.

Again, reviews are love, that's for reading, and I still wanna hear your opinions on Grovyle and Dusknoir and who they should be. I already have them determined, but I still really wanna hear what you guys think! Thanks!


End file.
